Plans
by plug in delaney
Summary: Libertines slash. My very first attempt at it actually, but I really liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**"Plans"** (Point of View: Carl)  
  
I know it's not my fault.  
  
I'll probably be the one apologizing though for your dramatic state. You didn't have to go and skip out on an entire tour because of me missing one secret gig. But nevertheless, I'll still apologize because while on that tour, without you I was so fucked.  
  
I didn't like singing the whole time. I hated not being able to look to my left and see your sweaty lithe frame playing beside me. What I missed the most was the opportunities I had, I'd just swagger over to you be able to be within one inch of contact. Sharing a microphone with you, the lifeline that connected our songs, our feelings and our voices as we practically shared the same one being so close. Your eyes never closed so I could stare into your chocolate brown eyes that were gazing into my clouded blues in return. I swear I've never seen such life in one glance. You're like the electrical shocks that keep my heart beating.  
  
Ever since you've been in jail I've been in a jail of my own. My feelings locked away in my heart, the only way my thoughts can escape me is through those sparse postcards we've been exchanging.  
  
I hadn't planned for this to turn out the way it did...well I hadn't planned for many things in the past few months, like the break-in, you being relocated before I could visit and especially the whole falling in love with you bit.  
  
Some time during the past month it dawned on me that I became ever so addicted to your letters. I would read them over and over; my schedule revolved around receiving those notes and I grew dependent on your silly ramblings and drawings all over the pages.  
  
The day I went to visit you was the day it finally clicked; as I was walking down the cobblestone road to the jail to be precise. A flush came to my face and a shiver ran down my spine, vertebrae by vertebrae. The dismal cloudy London skies suddenly seemed not so bleak and there was just an all around clarity in my thoughts. My pace quickened and suddenly I was planning how I would explain this to you. I didn't think you would like my professions of love and that's what the barrier would be for, two birds with one stone, eh?  
  
But of course, nothing goes as planned and you're not there. By this time my senses came back to me somewhat and I shoved myself back into reality. The next letters I wrote spoke of ordinary thoughts and occurrences. I omitted the one secret I kept from you each time for fear of our ties being severed even more then they already are.  
  
I planned on keeping my new found love hidden but I just couldn't take it anymore. I spilled out my feelings, true feelings of love and you and just all of the thoughts that have been kept away in my most recent letter. They broke free and escaped as my pen fluidly wrote on the cheap paper I found on the hotel room desk. Hoping that maybe in your heart you felt the same for me. If not, I could apologize and make an excuse like I was totally pissed at the time, or something similar. I've used that excuse one too many times it seems but it has worked in every instance so far.  
  
Carl reaches the prison and finds himself holding his breath as he sees his mate for the first time in too long. The sight of him brings Carl almost to tears because he can finally see his love that he only saw through letters for the past month.  
  
Looking much skinnier, with the exception of all of the bags he was carrying, and much healthier, Pete squints and sees his friend in the distance and chokes out almost inaudibly, "It's Biggles."  
  
I emit a huge sigh of relief. You do want to see me. We were apart for so long, but now everything is coming together and when I see the smile on your face it places the final piece into my heart perfectly.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood and I came to see you, Bilo."  
  
Of course a bloody lie because this was a bit out of the way but I needed to come and see you. I needed to know how you felt and if everything goes as planned I won't end up apologizing for anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pete practically jumps on Carl and into a quite uncomfortable hug because of all of the bags he's carrying.  
  
"Bloody NME, what are they doing here?" Pete whispers into Carl's ear as they're still embracing.  
  
"Dunno...they came to see you. You look better than ever, Pete." The huggingsqueezingdon'teverwanttoletgo feeling has taken over me. To finally be close to you again I feel as if your warmth hasn't ever left. I find myself moving my hand up and into your hair so I can pull you closer. Our foreheads touch and your eyes lock with mine. I scan your gaze trying to find some hint as to what you thought of my last note.  
  
"Listen, this can't be helping all of those rumours these guys are making about us," Pete interrupted as he broke the hug giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
I grabbed some of Pete's stuff, since he had so much, my god, and after some dumb photo-ops agreed to start walking back to his place. The reporter keeps following us around and asking questions for the article. I'm fucking losing patience, I just want to spend time with Pete...he also seems jittery but I can't exactly make out why.  
  
He reaches into my coat pocket for a cigarette and I feel a little spark in my pants as he brushes against my jeans. The way it lingers off of his mouth as the trail of smoke mixes with his visible breath isn't helping either. He looks much different from when I've last seen him, but it's all for the better. His mulled eyes have livened up once again to its vitalic state. When he walks he stands tall and many times he's closed his eyes and breathed deep breaths to take in his freedom.  
  
He must notice that I've been staring but I can't help myself. I'm making up for all of the lost time that tore us apart. Hopefully he either won't take my note seriously or will mimic the feelings I have and we won't have any more time taken away from us.  
  
When we were getting close to the main road, Pete made an excuse of wanting time to go back to his flat and relax so the reporter left after making plans to meet up tonight.  
  
"Finally," I sighed as soon as the reporter turned his back. Oh god, what to do now? Bring up the note? Follow him home? No, can't do that...he's just gotten out after a month for Christ's sake. I've bloody well made enough decisions lately, he should make the next one! "I'll let you get on home and maybe we could do something later..."  
  
"Here," Pete quickly slid a note into Carl's coat before he could finish the sentence. He hailed a cab and said, "I've already got that planned" as he got in.  
  
Carl stood there dumbfounded for a minute.  
  
Wha? That seemed a bit hurried...fuck. I know it was on his mind too, why do we always do that? He didn't seem too happy, wonder how he feels.  
  
Well, I do have the answer to everything right here...  
  
Carl shoved his hands into his pockets and tore through the folds, almost ripping the note. He tried to read the near illegitimate scrawl word for word to comprehend each thought thoroughly.  
  
_Dear Biggles:  
Oi! Such heavy feelings...I didn't know you had it in you!  
_(Fuck. I knew this was a mistake)  
_Especially didn't know you could ever have them for me..._  
(Just get it over with...I don't think I could bother to care anyway)  
_I never thought my feelings could be reciprocated but, as always, you are speaking the words I want to say, comprehending the thoughts I think and share the feelings I want to express._  
(Wha? Is it what I think it is?)  
_It's love, Carlos, and I wanted to let you know I feel the same, and in the same way you expressed it to me. That's why I wrote this._  
(Ah, I knew this was a great idea)  
_Also, I wrote it to send it to you because I doubt we'll have time to see one another._  
(Oh stupid Bilo, like I'd let that happen?)  
_I'd like to change that_  
(I'm listening)  
_come over to my flat as soon as you get this so we can talk._  
  
_Love, Peter_  
  
Holy shit shit shit! Fuck going home, I need to get to Pete's place now!  
  
Carl hails a cab and tries the whole dramatic "follow that cab" with the wave of the hand only to notice that Pete's, nor any other cab, is in sight. He sits down, a bit embarrassed, and gives the driver Pete's address.  
  
It wasn't that long since he left...was it? Fuck, I must have been in some sort of love struck coma or something because in the taxi it says half one already; I couldn't have been standing out there for twenty minutes! Whatever, I need to form some sort of declaration of my new love...for my new love...for when I see him...ah bugger. How can such a repeated feeling feel so refreshing time after time?  
  
He wants to talk, what can I say to him? Should I be a hopeless romantic and say something poetic..."Arcadia dreams of us as I do you. I don't know how I could have stopped my pen from writing it as my heart wanted me to write to you; telling you how I feel. Now I am ever so thankful for going with my heart and shutting my brain out..."  
  
If I tried that it'll probably just end up as me repeatedly saying "I love you" so scratch that. Should I seem suave? Suave but in a sarcastic way? Fuck, this shouldn't be so hard. I thought getting the idea on the table was difficult...  
  
Carl's thoughts were interrupted as the driver announced that they arrived at Pete's flat. He jumped out of the cab as fast as he could as soon as the car stopped and threw whatever contents that were in his wallet to the driver through the window. Stumbling up the stairs (he already knew the passcode to get in) he dashed up to his flat and stopped short of the door to catch his breath.  
  
Blanking on what he was planning on saying when trying to maintain composure he cursed himself and accidentally kicked the door. Pete hurriedly opened the door before Carl could realize he kicked it, acknowledging his presence to Pete. Pete stood in the doorway, hands dug into his pockets of his too tight jeans, with expectant eyes.  
  
Carl, in the middle of a cursing fit, spun around to the sound of the door creaking. Not being allowed time to be shocked, he caught the look in Pete's eyes.  
  
Pete also forgot he wanted to say because of the sight in front of him. A slightly overheated Carl with roughed up hair and wide blue eyes was standing there, in the flesh, mimicking the gaze he was giving to him. The excess heat from Carl seemed to reverberate against Pete's pants as he felt himself getting hard immediately.  
  
He couldn't help himself; Pete took the three steps that separated them and pulled Carl to him by his scarf into a crushing kiss. Lips sloppily meeting for the first time with purpose, the two immediately clung to one another as if they needed the other to live.  
  
My mind is blanking even more than I thought it could. All I can envision is the two of us. Together. Never being apart. This felt too good to be wrong.  
  
Carl bit Pete's lip slightly to further the kiss; but Pete beat him to it by sliding his tongue into Carl's mouth first, exploring what seemed like completely foreign territory. Many a time the two shared drunken make-out sessions but not one like this. The spark of passion between them had been lit and soon the two were heading into Pete's apartment; slowly though as to not break their kiss.  
  
Never has my gaze left Pete's. This is so euphoric, better then anything I could have imagined. I'm trying not to fall over as I'm walking because all I can focus on is him and his lips and his hands sliding down my back and around my waist. My arms connect around his neck as I try to pull him ever so closer. Bloody clothes confining us, his shirt needs to come off. Now.  
  
I slide my hands down his arms and to the bottom of his shirt, grabbing it, pulling up and off in one clean sweep. For the time our lips aren't touching I already feel withdrawal so I grab him and pull him in for another round. Our arms entangle, mine grabbing his hair and his trying to pull my coat off. I quickly strip off the top half of my clothes and pull him into the bedroom, leaving a path of leather and cotton for anyone to follow in case they wanted to find us.  
  
Did we close the door?  
  
Oh well let them find us. All I can occupy my mind with is Pete's hands on my chest pushing me down on the bed and teasing my nipples. His mouth replaces the job of his fingers as they slide down to my zipper. This is going exceedingly fast; I guess Pete didn't want me to come over to "talk" after all. He releases the strain in my confiding denim and throws my jeans to the ground. I sit up and start to unbutton his jeans. They're on the ground as fast as mine were and he hovers over my body.  
  
All it takes is the look in his eyes of suggestion and my nod and he's reaching for the lubricant. Positioning myself to face him, he quickly prepares himself and prepares me for him. Pain, followed by extreme pleasure, I have never felt so complete. Never have I seen such a beautiful sight above me; his lips red and swollen from the repeating assaults from my lips, partially open with his tongue peeking out. His eyes stare at me with a look of love and pure bliss, his ghostly pale skin glistening with sweat. I am incapable of anything but moaning random obscenities and various higher powers as our bodies became one.  
  
Collapsing, Pete holds onto me with his remaining strength as if he would never let go if he had the choice. I slide from underneath him to his side and continue the embrace. Our sweaty slicked bodies entwined in one another's as lighter kisses are shared and our freedom is enjoyed.  
  
"I'm glad we've had that talk, Bilo" I say smiling against his shoulder.  
  
"Me too, love."  
  
"Now about those rumours..."  
  
Pete interrupts by giving me a quick forceful kiss, "Oh fuck, we have to meet up with them again tonight! Fuck 'em Carlos, I love you and that's all that matters."  
  
"I love you too, but we're going to have to catch up with them or they'll catch on to us," I replied as I brushed away the hair in my face, repositioning myself to being supported by my elbow.  
  
"True, I need some drinks myself anyway, when do we have to be there?"  
  
I regain enough energy to get up and I head over to the foot of the bed to slide my jeans on, "Around seven, we have plenty of time..."  
  
Pete slides up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder, "Alright, good. And tonight, it'll be my treat."  
  
I look into my wallet to see just how much I have, "Good, because I think I paid the cab driver 200 quid for a ten minute ride."

* * *

Review if you like!

Cassie x (I have more Libertines slash on a page, it's in my profile)


End file.
